Jean's Understanding
Jean suddenly came by to help the rebels in their fight. Jean: Don't shoot. I've come as a volunteer. Reia: Jean?? Kiva: It's good to see you. Jean: You too, my friends. Reia: (This sense... Could it be?) Kiva: Is something wrong? Reia: Just...a thought. Don't worry about it. - Knowing that Reia is hiding something important, Kiva objected. Kiva: You're lying. I can tell. Reia: You've been improving your senses, have you? Kiva: Yep. Reia: Good. The thing is...I was worried about Marius. We can't let him die. Kiva: Yeah, Cosette falls in love with him. Terra: Just as I fall in love with Kiva. Reia: Terra!? What are you doing here? Kiva: Terra, you can't visit here. It's too dangerous. Terra: Do I need a reason for helping out? Kiva: Because you love me? Terra: Yes. But also, since Reia is part of the special bond we made, I have to make an exception. Kiva: Alright, my love. - Kiva kisses terra on the lips. Reia: (I'm glad those two are happy for each other.) Verius: (Their hearts feel love and hope. Your love for her and your surviving family holds you strong too.) Reia: (I wonder how much Kiva can take with Bowser on the loose..) Verius: (Her wisdom shows much for her heart.) Reia: Terra, Kiva? Kiva: What is it, Reia? Reia: Are you two...happy together? Kiva: Yep. Reia: That's good. Terra: (I know she is doing her best, but...) Kiva: What's wrong, my love? Terra: I know our love is important to us, but Reia did everything she can to protect and train you to be who you are. We can't leave her out, especially since we made it this far. Kiva: I know, my love. - Both Kiva and Terra get close to Reia, when she sees them. Terra: Kiva wishes to speak with you. Reia: About what? Kiva: Well, Terra and I are talking about you. Reia: Oh.. What about me? Kiva: Well, we thought you can use some comfort. Reia: There's no need. Terra: That's not true. Reia: What do you mean? Kiva: We think you haven't been on a soft side for a long while. Reia: (The soft side... Mom?) Kiva: Reia? Are you alright? Reia: I just...thought about my Saiyan family. I thought I...was supposed to be... *starts crying* ...someone who loves... Kiva: Reia... - Terra is the first person to comfort Reia. Terra: Shh... It's okay... We understand. Reia: But I... - Kiva then decide to join Terra and Reia. Kiva: I know, sis. Terra: It's okay to cry, Reia. Kiva: We're here for you. - Reia continued to cry and Kiva decided to sing, to calm her down. Kiva: Reia... (Should I---?) Terra: You can comfort her, if you want.. Kiva: Yeah, I'll do that. - Reia pulls herself together, thanks to Kiva's comfort, and Terra offered a tissue. Reia: Thanks... Kiva: Sure thing, sis. Terra: Feeling better? Reia: A little... Kiva: That's good. Terra: I think we should let her rest. Reia: Are you sure? Kiva: Yeah. We'll keep an eye out. - When Reia falls asleep, Kiva and Terra have decided to talk. Terra: You think Reia is going to make this through? Especially in this current state? Kiva: I know she will. Terra: That's good. And yet...she is dealing with her past so much, I wish there's a way to help her.. Kiva: Like going back to Reia's past, my love? Terra: Maybe... But you don't have to power to enter people's hearts. Kiva: Oh... Right... - Suddenly, Reia's powers glowed in a blue aura, meaning that they can enter a sad moment in her life. Kiva: I got a feeling that Reia's sad. Terra: How can you tell? Kiva: We both saw how she feels. Let's find out what's wrong with Reia. - The two get close to Reia and transported to Planet Scarif, where they found her senseless. Terra: Planet Scarif... This must be the planet Reia has nightmares over... Kiva: It is? Wait.. That's...REIA!!! - Both Terra and Kiva carried Reia into a safe spot, near a few bushes. Terra: Wait... This is the time she doesn't know us. Kiva: You're sure? Reia: Sonja... Terra: Yeah, she seems to be protecting Sonja here. Kiva: Wow... Reia: Sonja...please... Kiva: Shh... Terra: She's heavily injured, dear. We need her to obtain courage here. - Reia tries to wake up, but she is currently too weak to move. Kiva: But what can we do? Terra: The best we can do is talk to Reia. Reia: Sonja...I..can't... Kiva: Shh... It's okay. You're safe. - Reia weakly open her eye and finds the person from her vision. Reia: You... Kiva: Easy. Save your strength. We're not here to hurt you. Reia: Why... Why...are you here? Kiva: You're sad. Reia: Yeah... I've...lost my...close friend... Terra: What happened was, Reia took a risk and save Sonja, but she lost her memory in the process. Filled with regret, she ran away and was caught by Towa and Mira. She has been nearly blown away when we found her. Kiva: Gosh... - Kiva and Terra are about to leave, but the weakened Reia stopped them. Reia: No.. Wait... I... Kiva: What is it? Reia: You're the...person I saw...in my head... Kiva: Yeah, I am. Listen, you need to have courage again. Reia: How...could I? My friend... She... Terra: We know. Reia: Who...are you..? Kiva: Someone who can trust you. Reia: I... Terra: We can't stay here. Sonja and the others are on their way. Reia: Did I save...Sonja after all? Kiva: Yes. You did the right thing. I have never seen anyone this brave act like you did. Reia: Really...? Kiva: Yes. - Suddenly, Reia passed out with a smile on her face. Terra: She'll be fine. - Kiva and Terra started to glow, but before they leave, Kiva summoned the light to help Sonja find Reia and retreats. Category:Scenes